


You Don’t Know You’re Beautiful

by Vorsakh



Series: Thiam Fic Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Theo’s hand automatically moved to his hair. It wasn’t that long at the moment, but he didn’t use any product in it today, leaving it looking sort of fluffy. It made him look soft, he thought self-consciously.





	You Don’t Know You’re Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from [this post](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/post/169093685206/teen-wolf-fic-bingo): You don’t know tou’re beautiful.

Theo could feel eyes on him. Liam’s eyes. He usually didn’t mind Liam’s attention, never felt the need to be on guard with Liam around. They came a long way since first meeting and Theo trusted Liam. But today, there was something unnerving in the way he stared at him. Not bad, necessarily, just…different. Intense.

“What,” he didn’t mean to snap, but luckily Liam was smirked at him and shook his head. Who the hell gave Liam the right to smirk?

“Nothing, you just…look different today,” Liam said, looking at him with bright eyes.

Theo’s hand automatically moved to his hair. It wasn’t that long at the moment, but he didn’t use any product in it today, leaving it looking sort of fluffy. It made him look soft, he thought self-consciously.

It must have shown on his face because Liam’s smirk dropped and he frowned in concern. “Hey, no. It looks  _good_ , don’t worry.”

Theo eyed him, unconvinced but willing to drop the subject. Liam, apparently, was not.

“Don’t give me that look, why would I lie about something like that? I always let you know when you look like an idiot,” he said, moving closer to Theo on the couch.

It was true, Liam saw himself as some fashion expert lately, criticizing Theo’s appearance when he didn’t like something. But it was always about things he wore; a shirt in the ‘wrong’ color, no jacket on a cold night, any hat or beanie Theo ever tried to wear, even when it  _was_  cold out. He never said anything about  _Theo_ , not about his face or his body or his hair. Well, until now.

“Okay,” Theo said, trying to drop the subject once again, receiving a snort in return.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, uh?” Liam asked, looking at Theo with that intense stare again.

Theo felt himself freezing, for once lost for words. He dropped his eyes, looking down at his lap, not able to meet Liam’s blue eyes.

He was beautiful? What does that even mean?

He felt Liam moving, and then there was a soft hand on his chin, tilting his head up to meet Liam’s eyes. “You really don’t,” Liam said, still holding his chin. “It doesn’t matter how your hair looks or what you wear, you always look beautiful to me.”

He saw Liam’s gaze fall to his lips and he stopped breathing, heart skipping a beat. Liam moved closer, his face just inches away from Theo’s, the hand on Theo’s face moving to cup his neck.

Liam was going to kiss him. Well, like hell he was going to let Liam kiss him first.

Theo surged forward, crashing their lips hard and knocking Liam off balance, pressing him into the back of the couch. Their kiss was hard, their hands moving everywhere. By the time they moved apart, Theo was red and breathless, both from the kiss and the surprisingly sweet smile on Liam’s face.

“Beautiful.”


End file.
